newmanchesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Starr Nightsky
The Carthian Movements so-called "Killer Queen"; this Gangrel serves her covenant as a Sherrif. Although relatively new to the Danse Macabre she rose to a sort of prominence through her ownership of a sucession of night clubs and bars, such as the Neon Wave, her newest and so far largest project. Histroy Star Nightsky was born “Lorna Phillips” in 1962 and early on she discovered a talent for music and it seemed like she was destined for a great career. In 1986 it looked like her moment had finally come; she and her band, the “Midnight Runners” were about to become the next big hit in New Manchester’s New Wave scene. However, fame attracts attention, sometimes this attention comes from the wrong people. Smitten by her beauty and talent a Daeva of the Invictus planned to embrace her in order to conserve her for eternity, however an Unbound Gangrel who had a petty rivalry with the Daeva heard of those plans and after a performance he attacked Lorna and embraced her, spoiling her in the eyes of the Daeva. As it is almost always the case becoming a vampire had a dramatic impact on the young woman, after all, while staying young and beautiful forever might be helpful the inability to go out in daylight and the constant thirst for blood are sever drawbacks in starting an international music caree. So for a long time she wandered the streets of New Manchester hope- and aimless. Finally Edward Capenter got hold of her and brought her into the Red Letter. Soon she found porpose in fostering the careers of other musicians, especially those from the Sticks by giving them places to perform , to be seen and hear. Five years after her embrace she had already opened her first music club, the “Backwater Bar”. To avoid suspicion, and to cater to her ever-changing musical tastes Lorna sells/closes her clubs every few years and opens up a new one, adopting a variety of pseudonyms in the process, her favourite among those being “Starr Nightsky” a name under which she came to be known universally. She used to be a favourite of the Dragon Prince who liked to summon her to the Elysium to have her sing and play piano for him, it is needless to say that Starr wasn’t happy about his demise and the change in leadership. Today Starr serves as a Sheriff to the Red Letter, mostly out of the wish to secure the areas around her clubs, she also occasionally performs in different establishments. New Wave not being asked for much anymore Starr has for a long time switched to more dignified styles of music such as Classic and Swing, but with the recent emergence of a sound very reminiscent of the 80s she has returned to pop-rock. Description Height: 1, 61 cm Weight: Slightly Underweight Hair: Naturally brown, dyed in a wild flash of blue-green-purple. Eyes: Brown Apparent Age: Mid Twenties For a Gangrel Starr is a unusually delicate and well-groomed person, not to mention very colourful, because of her hair which reverts to its agressively dyed 80s appearance every sundown. even her character lets her appear as completely harmless as she will seem to strangers as one of the friendliest people they have ever met, ever smiling, prancing around and talking in a very high pitched voice using child-like grammar, adopting cat-like mannerisms. Commonly dressing in exotic black or dark violet outfits such as leotards and Gothic Lolita dresses that always include a pair of opera style, black velvet gloves and often sport some sort of flower ornament in her hair she even seems downright laughable, especially so when she wears her scarlet red, hooded cape which she does every time she goes outside to keep in with the Red Letter's dress code. But there is method to Starr’s madness as her childish behaviour will often lead her opponent into a false sense of security. After all, who would think a woman-child like her capable of using mind-tricks? Not many of those who cross her, that is until the obfuscated pipe-wrench hits them in the back of the head. Starr tends to hold grudges when her feelings get hurt, and they get hurt rather easily. Stats Clan:'Gangrel '''Covenant:'The Carthian Movement. 'Embrace:'13. May 1986 'Apparent Age:'Mid-Twenties 'Mental Attributes: ' Intelligence: 3; Wits: 2; Resolve: 2 '''Physical Attributes: Strength: 2; Dexterity: 3, Stamina: 2 'Social Attributes: ' Presence: 3, Manipulation: 2, Composure 3 'Mental Skills: ' Politics: 3; Investigation: 4, Academics:(Research) 2 'Physical Skills: ' Survival: 2; Stealth: 3; Athletics: 2; Weaponry: (Improvised Weapons) 3; Fire Arms: 2 'Social Skills: ' Empathy: 2; Expression: (Piano) 4; Persuasion: 3; Socialise: 2; Streetwise:2, Subterfuge: 3 'Merits: ' Allies (Carthians): 1 Barfly: 1 Contacts(Clubbers): 1 Herd(Clubbers): 2 Resources (Night Club): 3 Status(Carthian Movement, Sherriff): 2 Striking Looks: 4 Haven (Size): 3 Haven (Location): 2 Haven (Security): 2 'Disciplines: ' Protean: 1; Resilience: 2; Vigor: 2; Obfuscate: 2 Category:NPCs